spruce_and_gimlifandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventure Commences/Transcript
The Adventure Commences/Transcript * the Wilds' Treefort * Lydia: Harold, are the stuff packed up? * Harold: Yes, Lydia. But what's taking the boys so long? * Lydia: Let's call them! Spruce, Gimli! Where are you guys! * Harold: Gimli! Spruce! Boys! We we're waiting for you! * and Gimli quietly sneak up to try to scare Harold and Lydia * Spruce: (quietly) Ready, Gimli? * Gimli: (quietly) Yeah, let's scare them together.... * up behind them * Both: (roars) * Harold: Nice try, boys. But that didn't scare us. * Both: (sighs) * Mango: Arf! Arf! * Gimli: Mango! (picks her up) * Spruce: Mom, dad, we're ready to go. * gets on Lark the grimbeast * Harold: Go, Lark. * Wilds embarked the journey to go to a kingdom * the scene in the woods in the night * and Gimli looks at the view * Gimli: Spruce, look! That place looks beautiful, maybe in the morning we can go there. * Spruce: Maybe we would, Gimli... It sure is a kingdom. * Gimli: Um, I forgot... What's a kingdom? * Spruce: (sighs) Just ask mom and dad, I'm not telling you again. Why are you forgetful everytime?! * Gimli: I dunno, I think my brain- (sighs) Never mind.... I'll ask mom or dad in the morning.... Mom, dad, we found a kingdom that we can go to in the morning. * Harold: That's wonderful! Well it's bedtime boys, goodnight. * Both: Goodnight.... * goes to sleep * the morning * Spruce: (yawns) * Gimli: (yawns) * Lydia: Good morning, boys. * Both: Good morning, mom.... * Harold: Breakfast is ready, boys. * and Gimli eats breakfast with Harold and Lydia, everyone finished their meal * Spruce: Aaah... (rubs his belly) Shall we continue our journey to the kingdom? * Gimli: Yeah, I wanna go discover a place now! * Harold: Okay everyone, let's go! * the scene in the forest * ["Embarking the World" Song starts] * ends * the gate of the kingdom * Guard 1: Halt, we do not want any troublemakers desecrating the town and foiling the King's orders and rules. * Harold: We will not harm your kingdom, we stand for honor. * Guard 2: Very well, we'll let you pass. Speak to the King for yourselves. * guards move back and let the gate open * Wilds go in the kingdom * and Gimli looks at the people anxiously and shy * Gimli: Spruce, is it me or does everyone look familiar from us? * Spruce: I dunno, Gimli. * royal family called the Lexingtons comes out to see the travelers * King Richard: Welcome travelers, to the kingdom of Petallia! We are humbly grateful and appreciative for your visit. I am King Richard, and this is Queen Yvette, my beloved wife. * Queen Yvette: These are our daughter, Princess Cherry, Princess Arlette. * and Gimli looks at the princesses and feels in love with each other (of Harold Speaking) * Harold: We are the Wilds and our homeland is Kameeraska, abundant by nature and us that are Katroids. * and Gimli mounts off Lark and walks up to the princesses * Both: Hm? * Spruce: Hi, girls.... My name's Spruce, Spruce Hawk Wilds. * Gimli: And I'm Gimlanton Ridge Wilds, Gimli for short. * Princess Cherry: Okay, I am Princess Cherry Nova Lexington. * Princess Arlette: And Princess Arlette Opal Lexington. You guys are cool. * at the princesses blushing and still in love * Both: Thanks... (laughs and blushes more) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts